Embodiments relate generally to a flashlight and/or flashlight accessory for use alone or in conjunction with a firearm.
Conventionally, employing a firearm along with a light source by military, law enforcement, and authorized citizens has required using either tactics or technique. For example, a user may utilize specialized two-hand grip techniques in order to hold both a flashlight and a firearm at the same time. In another example, a light source may be mounted directly to the weapon.